


Holiday

by BG97



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Accidental Erections, Aftercare, Come Swallowing, Drunken Shenanigans, Face-Fucking, House Party, M/M, Making Out, Messy, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rough Oral Sex, Situational Humiliation, Truth or Dare, alcohol consumption
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-21
Updated: 2019-10-21
Packaged: 2020-12-27 06:26:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,839
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21114200
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BG97/pseuds/BG97
Summary: Felix feels a bit self conscious when he realizes everyone's staring at them, but he just leans further into his leader's side, sighing as Chris squeezes him closer with the arm wrapped around his shoulders. He has a moment to hope that whatever Chris's dare is, it doesn't involve him letting go of Felix before-Oh.Oh g-d."I dare you and Felix to make out."Alternatively: Chan and Felix are dared to make out at a holiday party and shenanigans ensue.





	Holiday

**Author's Note:**

> Welcome friends!
> 
> So, this is something I wrote super quickly today after inspiration struck, so please mind any errors or my poor excuse of a plot.
> 
> Also, I think the summary makes this sound kind of cute... which it is, but also... note the tags "rough oral sex" and "face-fucking" lmao.
> 
> But, anyway, I hope you enjoy!

Holidays were always… complicated for Felix.

Because all the other members got to go home and spend time with their families while Felix is still adjusting to being so far away from his parents and sisters, if he's being honest with himself.

But… on the other hand… at least he has Chris.

His hyung had always helped him with all the messy, lonely aspects of being a foreign idol. He was seriously his lifeline in Korea and Felix has no fucking clue what he'd do without him.

So holidays are bittersweet because they're the only two members who never get to go home, but they have each other and every year that becomes more and more meaningful for Felix.

They've gathered in someone's apartment with a few other JYP foreigners like usual, with the added benefit that Felix and Chris can actually drink with everyone else, this time. Though, his leader is going pretty easy on the alcohol, only joining them for shots at BamBam's insistence, and Felix is trying to follow his lead, but… still, he doesn't get to drink, like, at all.

He might already be well on his way to tipsy after a couple rounds of soju and whatever tequila-based drink Mark had pressed into his hand. He's trying to make the drink last because he's pretty sure it's at least half and half liquor and mixer and he's feeling a bit anxious about doing something embarrassing around their seniors.

He's honestly been a bit clingy with Chris all evening. He _ likes _ the other people gathered around them, but he's barely had time to interact with any of them over the past couple of years and… they're his cool, older seniors, plus they're all way closer with Chris… he's worried he'll say something weird or they'll decide he isn't cool enough to hang out with them or he'll embarrass Chris…

So he sticks close to his leader and tries to keep his head, even as the liquor starts to get to him. At least Chris doesn't seem to mind, cuddling up with him on the couch like they'd be doing if they were back at the dorms, while Sana, Mina, and Momo all laugh at his attempts to carry on a conversation in Japanese after a couple of shots.

Their conversation is interrupted by Jamie and BamBam strolling out of the kitchen. “Gather ‘round, children! It’s time for truth or dare!”

“You’re younger than most of the people here-” Brian laughed, but Jamie shushed him as she settled into a chair across from where Chris and Felix had made themselves comfortable. Everyone that had been scattered between the living room and kitchen started making their way over, filling the space. Felix was just glad he didn’t have to move; Chris was warm against his side and he was starting to enter that stage of alcohol consumption where he could probably fall asleep if he wanted to…

Truth or dare wasn’t high on his agenda of “things I’d really like to do right now”, but it’d keep him from passing out at the party and games were easier than organic social interaction… both pluses.

“Who wants to go first?” BamBam asks with a grin.

“Mm,” Jae hummed into his drink, rushing to finish gulping it down, “lez get it!”

“You have to pick either truth or dare,” Jamie laughed.

“I know how to play! And I’m not a baby so obviously truth!”

“Wait-” Jackson started, but Jae quickly cut him off.

“Everyone knows truth is scarier-”

“Alright!” BamBam interceded, “You have to fuck one person in this room or you die, who do you choose?”

Jae scoffed, “Brian, obviously.”

“Awh… I think”

“It’s super awh, I love you, dude, but I thought these questions were supposed to be _ hard _.”

And they’re off. Jae picks Brian, obviously, and dares him to serenade him for a full minute (it was beautiful). Jackson then _ insists _ Brian pick him, only to get stuck acting like a puppy (he’s almost _ too _good at it, despite his complaining). They work their way through the group like that, eventually coming to BamBam who happily recounts every “gory” detail of his last romantic encounter.

"Hmmm…" BamBam has his eyes squinted as he surveys everyone gathered around dramatically, trying to pick who has to go next, finally landing on where the two of them were snuggled together with a grin. "Chris! Guess it's gotta be you!"

Chris is laughing, and the way the motion is shaking Felix lightly from where their sides are pressed together feels really nice and warm.

"Truth or dare, Chris?" Felix follows the voice to where Mark is sitting near them, and it might just be his slight paranoia, or maybe the alcohol, but something about the look he's giving-

"Dare, obviously." Chris jostles Felix as he leans forward to set his cup on the coffee table, some drink that BamBam had laughed way too hard about making when he added Chris's beloved pineapple juice.

Felix feels a bit self conscious when he realizes everyone's staring at them, but he just leans further into his leader's side, sighing as Chris squeezes him closer with the arm wrapped around his shoulders. He has a moment to hope that whatever Chris's dare is, it doesn't involve him letting go of Felix before-

Oh.

Oh g-d.

"I dare you and Felix to make out."

Felix feels his eyes go wide, body tensing, his sluggish brain trying desperately to figure out how the fuck he's supposed to respond to that. 

He's nervous, he realizes.

Nervous that Chris is going to freak out and refuse.

He manages to settle a bit when Chris's hand moves from his arm to his head, fingers threading through his purple hair, the way that makes Felix absolutely melt… even as the leader scoffs, "This isn't Felix's dare."

That sounds like it could be a rejection… but it's not an explicit one. Felix still doesn't know what he's supposed to say or how he's supposed to feel. He can't figure out what Chris is thinking which sucks because, like…

If Chris didn't want to and outright refused, Felix could laugh it off and be like, "yeah, gross, why would you even suggest that?" and the evening could proceed and it'd be alright.

If Chris… if he… was _ open _to the suggestion…

So, Felix is pretty sure it's physically impossible to be in the same space as Chris for any length of time and _ not _ think about what it'd be like to kiss him. His lips are… just really nice.

And it's not like Felix has never played truth or dare or spin the bottle or seven minutes in heaven or any other stupid game that was just an excuse for sexually-repressed catholic school teenagers to kiss each other at parties... and it's not like he's never kissed another boy before. 

But this is _ Chris _ and this party is basically exclusively their company seniors and they're in Korea and Felix has too much alcohol in his system to try to navigate this complicated of a social situation.

_ G-d. _

"Well _ yeah _it's not his dare," BamBam huffed, but he was grinning… and that grin quickly turned on Felix, "but it's okay, right, Felix? You don't mind?"

Fuck.

"I-" Felix looked up at Chris, begging to not have to be the one that made the call, but was a bit taken aback by the look his leader was giving him.

He looked… genuinely _ concerned _ , like he was really worried Felix was going to freak out… and, yeah, so they haven't exactly talked much about this stuff before… Felix is pretty certain he's kept his… sexual exploration away from all the boys, even Chris, but his leader still knew he'd _ kissed _people before. Felix isn't some blushing virgin… if anything, Chris has spent more of his life as a trainee with limited opportunities for anything even vaguely PG-13.

Actually, Felix knew _ exactly _ how much experience Chris had and, yeah, if anyone's going to be freaked out by this situation, it should be him.

And then Felix realized… so, he'd been concerned they'd judge him if he went along with it or looked too enthusiastic, but… isn't it way more lame to refuse the dare? Like, he's already the youngest person here, they'll think he's even more of a baby than they already do if he gets all flustered and won't go through with a fucking kiss… plus, at least some choice people in the room seem pretty eager for him to agree… or at least, no one looked grossed out by the dare.

Huh.

Okay.

Felix sat up, rolling his shoulders and neck to release the tension from being smooshed against Chris's side for the better half of an hour, at least. As much as he loved cuddling, it wasn't always the best for his body.

"I'll let Chris decide since it's his dare." Felix shrugged, trying to come across as casual. It had taken him a minute, but like… this could be such a good excuse to finally kiss his hyung and, maybe it's the alcohol clouding how well he's reading the room, but he can feel his nerves start to slip away.

He hears Chris's breath catch in his throat and it's part satisfying and terrifying because, for one, Chris should _ know _he's the blushing virgin that deserves to get flustered over this situation, but… what if Chris was hoping Felix would give him an out and now he's going to be upset and maybe Felix shouldn't have said that at all and what if he's mad and how can Felix backtrack now and-

"Okay."

What?

"Let's do this then." Chris is looking at him… and everyone's looking at him, and, wow, this is actually happening… huh.

"Perfect! Thirty seconds whenever you two are good to start!" Mark already has the timer pulled up on his phone; Chris protests before he can manage.

"Isn't thirty seconds a bit excessive?" He's not sure if the others can see it, but Chris is tensed, anxious. Felix is grabbing his hand and squeezing before he can think better of it, but Chris glances at him and squeezes back. It helps some of the lingering 'Chris really doesn't want to do this and will hate me forever for making him' worries.

BamBam bursts out laughing and Mark rolls his eyes. "We aren't in middle school, Chris, I think you can handle it."

Instigators, both of them.

There are a few giggles from around their gathered seniors and Felix wonders if this was somehow planned… if it's a joke he and Chris aren't in on…

Chris scoffs, staring down at their hands in his lap. "Just don't want anyone getting bored…" he mumbles.

Oh, right, so Felix has to lead this thing.

He takes a deep breath, probably not hiding it from everyone else super well, before shifting so he can swing one leg over Chris's thighs, decidedly startling his leader as he settles into his lap. Felix giggles when he loses his balance a bit, clutching at his hyung's shoulders, forcing Chris to grab his waist to keep him from toppling backwards.

The move makes a dimply smile crack across Chris's face, his eyebrows darting up as he helps Felix adjust until he's more stable. There's a few giggles and an isolated catcall from their audience, but it's surprisingly easy for Felix to block them out in this position; Chris is close enough that he's basically all Felix can see, just tunnel vision leading straight to his older member, his best friend.

Felix feels infinitely more comfortable like this, can almost trick himself into thinking that it's just the two of them… that they're doing this because they want to, not because Chris's friends dared them.

It's a really nice thought. Maybe… there could be a next time when it really is just the two of them… that'd be nice…

Felix leans down until his forehead bumps against Chris's, making him giggle.

"We just have to keep them from getting bored, okay?" The words are whispered into their shared space like a secret and suddenly everything feels ten times more intimate. There's barely any sense of personal space between their members, but this… this is charged with a new kind of intention that Felix isn't used to feeling around the boys… it's not bad at _ all _.

"You two are _ sickeningly _adorable, but we're burning moonlight so chop chop," Jamie laughed from somewhere behind him, eliciting a chorus of giggles and comments from everyone else.

"Don't rush them! Let 'em get in the _ mood _, these things take time!" Jae's voice cut in from somewhere off to the right… really close by.

"Like you'd know, Chicken Little." The room erupted in laughter and a chorus of "ohhhh"s. Felix watched Chris's jaw clench, the muscles shifting under his smooth skin, felt the way his grip on Felix's waist tightened just a bit, fingertips digging into his core muscles.

"I'll have you know that I happen to be a love expert so-"

Chris suddenly leaned back away from Felix, voice projecting over the din of the room, "oh my g-d, can you all just shut up and start the damn timer?" Oh g-d, that was Chris's leader voice and… maybe that's… fuck, kind of hot in this context…

"Timer starts at first contact, Channie, you know the rules." Felix doesn't look, but he can hear the grin in BamBam's voice. Chris leans his head back to look up at the ceiling, letting out a long, drawn out breath between pursed lips. Angry Chris… yeah, definitely hot when not aimed at him.

Felix smiles warmly down at Chris when their gazes meet again, earning a small smile in return. He really wants to go back to just blocking everyone else out, again… or, really, he just wants Chris all to himself, but he'll deal with it.

He slides his fingers up into the messy little curls at the back of his leader's head, his gaze flicking down to Chris's lips and… suddenly thirty seconds doesn't seem so long at all.

Chris is staring up at him, eyebrows furrowed just slightly. Felix brings his other hand up to rest at the older man's sharp jawline, angling his head back, maintaining eye contact as he slowly starts leaning in, tilting his face just slightly in preparation. Chris's fingers twitch against his waist, breaths stuttering, but he doesn't pull away.

Felix pauses his approach, Chris's breath hot against the warm skin of his face. He licks his lips subconsciously, noting the way Chris's eyes flicked down for the briefest of moments at the movement.

Amd then Felix let's his eyes slip shut as he leans in the final few inches, their lips gently slotting together for the first time.

He vaguely registers a beep signifying the start of the timer, but everything else rapidly slips away… everything but the soft press of Chris's lips against his own.

It's strange… Felix was kind of forgetting that it's been over two years since he properly kissed someone… and it's _ Chris _, someone he can say with complete sincerity is one of his favorite people in the world. He presses a bit harder, loving the way Chris's hands react to every movement, gripping tighter and tighter around his waist.

A traitorous voice in the back of his head hopes that he'll wake up tomorrow with little bruises in the shape of Chris's fingertips.

Felix gently parts his lips, his tongue sliding just barely across Chris's full bottom lip. He's a bit surprised when the older man underneath him immediately let's his jaw fall open.

This is new too… leading things. He feels out of his element, the experience he'd been so confident in beginning to fail him, nothing but his growing desire to just _ kiss Chris _ driving him forward.

They're both hesitant, testing the waters, but slowly they begin to move together, deepening the kiss steadily.

Chris sucks Felix's tongue into his mouth and it does something to him. He tilts his head further, pressing down harder into his leader's mouth on the next beat. When he pulls away, he drags his teeth along Chris's plush bottom lip and-

Chris _ moans. _

It's soft, and Felix can't be sure if anyone else heard it, but _ he _ did. His fingers twist tighter in Chris's curls, pulling his head back even further. His older member's hands shift down to his hips and _ fuck _.

He can feel his leader's breathing pick up, quiet gasps between kisses and soft exhalations against his cheek when his mouth is being occupied.

Felix's head feels fuzzy, his body warm. Chris is picking up tips from him because now he's biting down on Felix's lip when he goes to pull away, sending shivers down his spine.

They're just starting to settle into a rhythm-

Felix jumps, his nose knocking into Chris's as he whips around to see Mark holding his phone, a fucking siren blaring through the speakers, the screen flashing red.

Thirty seconds was _ nothing _.

He can feel the blush on his face as their audience goes from dead silence to giggles and applause, and Chris isn't faring any better; his pale skin has gone bright red from the attention.

"Well that was-"

"_ Wow." _

Felix hides his face in Chris's neck, the older man's grip on his hips slowly relaxing so he can loop his arms around Felix's smaller body instead, hold him closer.

He feels off-balance, completely uncertain of how they're just supposed to move on, now… pretend that didn't happen… or that it wasn't a big deal, just a stupid dare…

It didn't feel like it wasn't a big deal.

He doesn't really want to face anyone in the room, and he definitely doesn't want to get off of Chris's lap, yet, but he figures he should. 

Felix shifts his weight, trying to sit up, but Chris just clutches him tighter, dragging him back down. He's confused but he won't argue, squeezing his leader back and settling again, but he can't help but feel a little awkward with the party in the background.

Everyone had moved on, someone taking the initiative to pick Tzuyu, joking that Chris still needed to recover from his dare, and now everyone was laughing and teasing her about whatever truth she'd had to confess to. Even with the attention off the two of them, Felix's first impulse was to try to go back to normal as quickly as possible… even though he kind of never wanted to get out of Chris's lap and was still pretty upset their kiss was so short… social setting.

"We should move," he whispered, shifting a bit, again. Maybe they could just call it an early night and head back to the dorms. Cuddling on their own couch sounded a lot more comfortable anyways.

Chris tensed underneath him, a soft little noise making it's way out of his throat. "Please don't move."

Felix's eyebrows furrowed in confusion. He decidedly ignored Chris's request, sitting up so he could look at his leader properly, and…

Chris was still bright red, his face and all the way down his neck and, Felix assumed, under his shirt as well, and the mortification was coming off him in waves. Felix's mouth hung open, a bit confused and unsure of what to say, what was going on. It wasn't _ that _bad, was it?

"Wha-" the question dies in his throat as Chris suddenly grips him by the hips and unceremoniously deposits him in his former spot on the couch. Felix's head reels from being fucking _ lifted _by his leader like it was nothing, but Chris is already walking with a purpose down the hall.

The room grows silent with his sudden departure, eyes turning to Felix for an explanation he doesn't have. The only thing he can think of- but Chris can't be _ mad _at him right? That didn't make sense…

Felix manages a shaky smile, slowly getting to his feet. "I should go check on him, I guess."

He honestly has no idea if that's the right call, but Chris is obviously upset about something. Like, yeah, Felix got super embarrassed after the kiss, too, but no one made a big deal about it or anything… and if he felt weird about Felix, why wouldn't he want him to move?

It's not hard to sleuth out where Chris went, the bathroom door is shut, light peeking out and illuminating the carpet in the otherwise dark hallway. Felix knows he should knock, even as he's twisting the door knob and pushing it open, but it was unlocked and-

_ Oh my fucking g-d _.

Chris is-

Chris-

His _ hand _ is-

"Felix! You can't just-" Felix panics, stepping into the bathroom and shutting the door behind him… but then he panics because he just interrupted Chris-

"_ Felix _!" Chris is clearly freaking out too… which makes sense given he was just-

Oh.

Chris was _jacking_ _off_ because of-

"This- it's not what it looks like, okay? I just didn't know what to do and-"

"You got hard? From kissing me?" Alcohol sucks. Felix should have figured this out way faster and then maybe he could have come up with a plan or something, but it's so hard to think when he just caught his leader with _ his hand down his pants _.

Because of him.

Chris is standing there like a deer in the headlights, mouth hanging open, eyes wide, and Felix is pretty sure that the only thing stopping him from making a break for it is his body blocking the singular exit.

"I-" Chris looks absolutely mortified. "I didn't _ mean _to, I promise! I just- and you- oh g-d, please don't hate me."

Felix can't make any sense of his thoughts, they're simultaneously racing and dragging by so slowly, so he doesn't think.

He crosses the distance between them in steady strides before pressing Chris back against the wall and kissing him like he wished he could have earlier.

One of his hands tangles itself in his leader's soft t-shirt, the other finding its way back into those fluffy curls, as he presses their lips together breathlessly. It's so much… _ dirtier _ than their first kiss; he doesn't give Chris time to adjust, doesn't waste a second on tentativity. His leader _ whines _, high pitched and desperate, and Felix happily swallows the noise as Chris's bruising grip returns to his hips.

There's no finesse to the kiss, there's objectively too much teeth and tongue and spit, but neither can care.

Felix's head is spinning as he sucks on Chris's full lower lip. His hyung… he liked the kiss, like _ really _ liked the kiss. He got _ hard _ after thirty seconds and then… he left to go _ jack off _ to the thought of _ Felix kissing him _.

Fuck.

He let's go of Chris's t-shirt, taking this still completely mind boggling opportunity to slip his hand up under the fabric, groaning as those ridiculously toned abs flex under his palm, fingers tracing the defined bumps and ridges of the body Chris had slaved over for so long. G-d, Felix had always loved his hyung's body, always wanted a chance to really feel it like this, the strength of it against his own.

Chris had totally given up any embarrassment from before, using his grip on Felix's hips to grind against him, shamelessly. It was so fucking hot, Felix's brain turning to mush as every blood cell in his body raced straight to his rapidly hardening dick. The feeling of his leader using his body to get off…

_ Fuck _.

Chris groaned, body jerking when Felix's hand made its way to his chest, cupping over the swell of his pec, palm grinding against his hardened nipple. His grip shifted, one hand planting itself in the small of Felix's back forcing him impossibly closer - not that that was difficult with the way Felix had begun to grind of his own volition - the other tangling in his purple hair, _ tugging, _ forcing his head back. He gasped up at the ceiling at both the sharp pain in his scalp and the feeling of Chris's spit slicked lips attaching to his pulse point and _ sucking _.

He was going to lose his fucking mind.

"_ G-d, Felix _," Chris hissed against his neck with emotion, in between drags of his teeth and tongue.

Felix gritted his teeth, trying so fucking hard to hold in the noises Chris was trying so fucking hard to drag out of him. There are shivers running up and down his spine as his leader abused the sensitive area and it was _ so fucking hard _to hold it all in.

But their seniors were still in the other room.

_ Fuck _.

Felix wondered what they're thinking, if they know what's happening, can hear them…

Is the door even locked?

Felix can't stop the deep, guttural moan that's torn out of him when Chris's hand slips down, grip firm as he _ squeezes _ Felix's ass. His grip in the older man's hair had gone slack long ago, freeing up his palm to smack over his open mouth. The damage was already done… someone _ had _to have heard that.

But Chris doesn't care. If anything, the noise seems to just spur him on, his grip tightening, his biting growing more rigorous at Felix's neck.

Oh, fuck, he's going to look like he was fucking mauled.

Everyone's gonna know.

"_ Chris _, please, let me-" his words are broken off by another deep moan, hand just barely covering his lips in time. Chris pulls of his neck with a fucking pop, sending an electric shock down his spine that had him practically vibrating in the leader's hold.

"Let you what, baby?" The pet name ran off Chris's tongue so smoothly, but his voice was rough, breathless. Felix could feel the precome soaking his underwear.

"Let me-" Felix couldn't catch his breath, hips rocking to grind forward against Chris's and then back against his hyung's hand. He was a fucking mess, and Chris was too, but the other man was just _ watching _ him and it was almost too much. The tables had fucking turned.

"_ Please _ , wanna suck you off, _ g-d _ ," Felix choked on his own words, feeling so fucking _ needy _ and just desperate for _ more _ , for everything. "Need it, Chris, _ please. _"

Chris froze, his jaw going slack. Felix whined, pressing the whole length of his body against his hyung's, clinging to him. He was so fucking turned on and so fucking _ embarrassed _by it, the thought that he might have crossed a line, but didn't know how to stop himself.

"You- you want to…" Felix could practically hear the gears turning in Chris's head as his cheeks grew progressively more red. He'd probably totally misjudged, Chris's whole thing was probably situational and he didn't even want to be doing this with Felix and-

"Holy fucking _ shit _ , Felix." Chan's hand squeezed hard at his ass, rocking him forward, as if Felix could possibly get any closer. "Are you- fuck, are you sure? You don't have to, but… _ fuck _."

The last word was accentuated with a sharp jerk of Chris's hips, the pressure against Felix's trapped dick making him want to fucking implode on himself, but that's not important.

"You'll let me?" Felix was going fucking insane; all he could think about was Chris fucking into his mouth, how amazing it'd feel for his hyung to fall apart over him, swallowing his cum-

"Let- of course, Felix, Jesus-"

Felix winced as his knees slammed against the tiled floor, the sound echoing off the bathroom walls, but his fingers were already tugging at the waist of Chris’s pants. His thighs squeezed together subconsciously, his own dick so fucking hard he couldn't sit still, could barely think.

Chris ended up having to help him get the pants fully undone and open, Chris apparently hadn’t bothered, earlier, both their hands shaking and clumsy between the alcohol still somewhere in their systems and the overwhelming heat of the whole situation. But as soon as he could, Felix dragged both Chris's pants and underwear down his thighs, flinching a bit when Chris's _ very _hard cock sprang free in front of his face.

Felix had seen Chris's dick… they've lived together for two years and his leader was never shy about his body around the dorms, but this was _ so _ different. He was _ so _hard, flushed red, veins bulging, tip leaking precome…

Felix used one hand to steady it while he flattened his tongue along the underside and sloppily began licking up the sticky fluid.

G-d, pineapple juice is really a thing.

Felix moaned, parting his lips around the head and trying to suck more out. The taste wasn't particularly strong, and, again, it might just be the alcohol, but it tasted _ good _. Way better than the couple of times he'd done this in the past.

He peered up through his eyelashes at Chris, taking in his wide eyes, the palm pressed firmly over his mouth to keep himself silent. Felix pressed forward, taking more of the length into his mouth. It was so hot and heavy on his tongue, veins pulsating against his lips… he forgot how much he loved this.

Felix grabbed Chris's free hand, guiding it to the back of his head before dropping his own to press against the aching bulge in his jeans. He was so fucking turned on, but it would be too much fucking work to try to take it out now.

He gagged when the tip hit the back of his throat, Chris trying to back away to let him breathe, but he just forced himself down further, putting all his focus on relaxing his throat and then-

It hurt when it finally pushed through, but the pain was dulled by the alcohol, and Chris's choked off groans were _ so _ fucking worth it. Felix swallowed around the length, trying to control his choking, tears springing to his eyes, but he forced himself to hold it until his lungs ached as badly as his throat.

He coughed and gasped as he pulled off, hand stroking through the slippery mess he'd left behind, fingers rolling over the sensitive head in a way that had Chris's hips jerking and more breathy gasps falling from his lips. His fingers tightened in Felix's hair and the younger boy quickly went down on him again, this time managing to push himself all the way with minimal gagging, nose pressing into the bristly curls around the base.

Chris shuddered, hips pressing forward and making Felix moan around the cock in his throat, his palm pressing more insistently at the front of his jeans. "Holy- fucking, _ Felix _."

Felix gagged harshly and had to pull off again. His stomach was churning slightly, but it was totally manageable, still. His hand twisted around Chris's dick as he looked up at him, practically choking at the _ look _ the older man was giving him in return. 

His jaw was clenched, eyes gazing down at him in way that was nothing short of _ predatory _. Felix's hips twitched against his hand as Chris's thumb gently wiped at the tear tracks on his cheeks.

"You can-" Felix had to clear his throat; his voice was shot, raspy and thick… he wondered how long that would linger, if anyone would notice. "You can move."

He didn't give Chris much time to process before he was working his way back down, taking satisfaction in how it got easier each time; there was drool coating his chin, tears still streaming from his eyes, but he only gagged a bit as he swallowed around the cock in his throat.

Chris was careful at first, pulling out only slightly before pushing back in, but the way Felix was moaning seemed to encourage him. After another quick breather, Chris didn't waste any time, rocking his hips steadily while he held Felix still with the hand tangled in his hair, whispering breathy curses around his palm, and Felix just about lost it.

He was so fucking close, and he could tell Chris was, too; both of them were so riled up and desperate.

All it took was Chris taking the initiative to guide Felix's head back to his dick, pushing him back down, _ using _him like that, for him to cum in his pants. His eyes rolled back in his head, hips jerking against his hand as the orgasm rocked through him, his throat spasming around the cock lodged inside it.

"Oh, _ fuck _ -" Chris slammed into him, hips twitching and cock _ throbbing _ as he came straight down Felix's throat, making him choke and gag. He pulled out quickly, fat globs of salty-sweet cum landing Felix's tongue, his cheek, across the bridge of his nose as he coughed, still coming down from his own high.

He felt fucking wrecked.

It took him several moments to catch his breath. Chris sank to the floor beside him, brushing fingers through his hair while he fretted over him, whispering apologies and 'thank you's in the same breath, but all Felix cared about was pulling him in and pressing their lips together.

Chris startled, at first, but quickly settled into it, kissing him back. It was a whole new kind of kiss, distinct from the first two; Felix was filthy, but the kiss was sweet and slow, lazy and unhurried, not shy and polite nor rough and desperate… just right.

Felix wondered if this was the first time Chris was tasting his own cum, but he was wondering a lot… like, was that really Chris's first blowjob, or do they actually have to go back to the party, or what happens now…

Felix doesn't get all the answers right away, but it's alright. He'll settle for a gentle "let's go home, okay?"

Chris is doting over him, insisting on making Felix sit still while he carefully wipes away the cum, drool, and tears from his face with a wet rag, even offering to give Felix his relatively clean underwear (which he turns down).

But Felix is perfectly fine sending Chris to gather their coats, give everyone a half-assed excuse about Felix getting sick. He's perfectly fine with tucking himself safely under Chris's arm as they make their exit, hidden from any curious gazes from the party or from the strangers they pass on the quick walk home.

They shower, and Felix even let's Chris do most of the work, though he takes the opportunity to help his leader wash his body, giggling when Chris has to push his hands away before either of them get too _ interested _.

It's hard to process everything, and Felix is sure he'll have a million questions when they wake up in the morning… many neither of them will be able to answer… not right away, at least.

But it's hard to care when they're cuddled up, safe and warm, and Chris is doing that thing with his hair… twisting his fingers through the damp locks...

Holidays could be complicated…

But at least he has Chris.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you all enjoyed!
> 
> Comments and questions are _always appreciated_, either on here, Twitter, or CuriousCat!
> 
> Twitter: [BenGene97](https://twitter.com/BenGene97)  
CC: [BG1997](https://curiouscat.me/BG1997)


End file.
